The present invention relates to a live bottom pit for solid waste disposal systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a live bottom pit for solid waste disposal systems in which a layer of solid waste material is fed from the bottom of a mass of solid waste.
One of the most serious problems confronting the people of the world is the disposal of solid waste, such as trash and garbage. In the past, various methods and systems of burying the trash in layers have been used. It has also been known in the prior art to burn the trash in furnaces. The present invention is directed to the structure of a live bottom pit for use in a plant for burning solid waste, such as trash and garbage, to generate steam without causing air or water pollution. The steam of the plant may be used for various purposes, such as heating and the generation of electricity.